


The Summer That Never Fucking Ends

by HunnyBear



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBear/pseuds/HunnyBear
Summary: This is where I'm going to keep all of my Camp Camp related stories. They'll mainly be unconnected to one another, maybe sometimes they'll arc over into a slightly longer story. Who knows.
I'll try not to be full of shame as I post these.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, little Max has untreated insomnia. So what happens when he decides to roam the camp in the dead of night for something to do?

Max was wide awake, laying on his back in his cot and staring at the ceiling of his tent.

He always had a problem with sleeping. It wasn't even because Neil was a terrible snorer or his cot creaked loudly every time he moved.

Even when he was little, he never slept well. But it was easier to manage when he was at home. He could read a book, watch TV, or make himself some food. It drove his parents crazy because they were light sleepers, but Max didn't care. It was his insomnia, he could deal with it however he wanted. But not any more. Now Max was stuck in this insipid tent with someone who puts the sound a foghorn makes to shame.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Max threw off his scratchy blanket and rolled off his cot. This was too much, if he stayed in this tent any longer he would be forced to smother Neil with his pillow. So he decided to take a walk.

The brisk midnight air was there to greet him, but he didn't bother to go back into his tent to grab his hoodie.  


He thought about going to Nikki's tent to see if she was awake and wanted to do something, but she shared a tent with Preston. And if he were to accidentally wake up Preston, he'd start bitching about losing his beauty sleep, and then the whole camp would wake up. Max couldn't risk it.

And since there was no one else he seemed to want to talk to, he just started to walk around the tents.  


The only time the camp was ever quiet was when everyone was asleep, and Max liked it that way. With ten kids and three adults running around, he could hardly ever find a moment's peace. But now with everyone asleep, Max was alone with his thoughts.

This was always how it went.

He would start thinking about things, get caught on a certain subject, over analyze said subject, and no matter how long he kept his eyes closed, he could never fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning.

When he was little and he would cry all night, his live in nanny would stay up and try to comfort him back to sleep, but then grew tired of his lack of sleep and simply let him cry himself to sleep. But his night time habits followed him as he got older and never seemed to get better. As he got older and grew into his cruel personality, they stopped showing up due to Max usually driving them away. So fed up with his bad habit, his mother tried to get him to take night-time cough medicine to help him sleep. But he didn't like the medicine, it made him feel sick and he sometimes would be in this weird state where his brain was awake but his body was asleep and couldn't move. So after a while, he pretended to go to sleep so she would get off his back about the subject. A year ago he read online that alcohol helped you sleep, but after drinking just one of his dad's beers, he spent the rest of the night puking his guts out in the bathroom. And now he simply just learned to live with being tired all the time.

As he was walking throughout the camp site, Max noticed a flashing light coming from the Counselor's cabin.  


Maybe someone was awake in the camp.

With his curiosity peaked, Max crept over to the cabin and tried to look through the window to see what was happening. But due to his lack of height, failed to do so. However, he could hear something in the cabin. It sounded like a TV show. Max had almost forgotten that the camp had a TV. David always told them that "Why do you need TV when you have the great out doors?!"

He could actually watch TV for once.

Max slowly opened the door and slid inside. He assumed that David and Gwen fell asleep a long time ago and simply left the TV on, so he could watch it without getting caught. But he was surprised to find that while Gwen was in bed, David was wide awake and watching TV. He was lounging on a striped loveseat with a pink knitted blanket covering his lower half. For a brief moment, Max was afraid he had walked in on David watching porn or something. But was relieved to find that he was only watching the cooking channel.

When he exhaled out in relief, the sound caught David's attention and his eyes met Max's.

Busted.

Max got caught outside of his tent.

He waited for David to march over to him and berate him for breaking camp rules. He was about to just walk back to his tent to avoid a lecture, but noticed that David hadn't left his seat.

"Hey Max." He greeted quietly.

David muted the TV and turned to face him fully.

"What're you doing up so late?" He asked.

Max looked over at Gwen, who had yet to wake up. He didn't really know what to say. He was pretty sure that insomnia wasn't a good excuse to be out and about in the dead of night. So Max just shuffled his foot and stared at the ground, hoping David would cut to the chase and punish him.

"Are you having trouble sleeping too?" He asked kindly.

Max looked up and saw that David was had an almost sad smile on his face.

Realizing the question needed an answer, Max nodded his head.

David scooted over in his seat. "Well, you can sit with me until you get tired."

Max was taken aback by this offer. That was it? No punishments? No lecture? He wasn't even being sent back to his tent, he was invited to watch TV. This didn't make sense. He didn't move from his spot.

"I'd offer you Gwen's chair, but she's... uh... particular about who touches her things. Especially when it comes to children." David said. "Come on, it's okay."

The couch looked barely big enough for two, but Max cautiously walked over to David and jumped onto it. And without being asked to, David fanned out the blanket to cover Max's legs too. He un-muted the TV and they sat in silence.

While it was pleasant to be indoors instead of in his drafty tent, Max soon felt David trying to subtlety look at him through the corner of his eye. It was starting to get really annoying.

"So... Max," David started. "How long have you had trouble sleeping?"

"Only for forever." Max deadpanned.

"Oh." He said.

A few more moments of silence passed.

He could hear David take in a deep breath, "... Do you want to talk-"

"David, shut up." Max cut off.

"But Max-"

"No, David. We're not talking about this." Max said.

"Max, I just want to get a better understanding of your problem. Is there anything I can do to help?" David asked.

"Yeah, you can shut up." Max ordered.

"Maybe if I called your parents tomorrow, and I could-"

"No!" Max cried.

They heard Gwen let out an obnoxious snore and they both froze, afraid that they had woken her up. But she only rolled onto her stomach and continues to sleep. They let out a sigh of relief.

"Just... don't call my parents, okay?" Max whispered.

Max had done a lot of awful things in this camp, but not once did David ever call his parents to report his bad behavior. He never called anyone's parents unless absolutely necessary. It was one of the very few qualities Max actually appreciated about his counselor.

"Max," David said quietly. "Are you absolutely sure there is nothing you want to talk to me about?"

Max squirmed in his seat, already feeling uncomfortable with the path this conversation was going down. He tried not to look at David, but could feel the couch sink as he scooted a little closer to him.

"Because I can promise you," David continued. "That everything you tell me here and now with stay between the two of us. I won't tell your parents, I won't even tell Gwen."

"Pfft- you won't even tell your precious Cameron Campbell?" Max rolled his eyes.

"I won't tell Mr. Campbell either." David vowed.

Max had learned a long time ago that he could never put his faith into other people. People sucked, and were natural liars. They always made promises they could never keep, you're stupid enough to get your hopes up, and they take a steaming shit all over you. And it's your fault for believing them in the first place. This was especially true when it came to grown ups.

But in this moment, with the quiet hum of the television, the warmth of the cabin, and the complete and utter  honesty in David's voice made him decide to tell the god's honest truth.

"I... can't talk to my parents about certain things." Max started.

"What kind of things?" David asked.

"About anything they needed to deal with and would take away from their precious little lives." Max grumbled.

"What happens if you do try and talk to them?"

Max thought to himself quietly. "One time a couple of years ago my parents were going to this big dinner party for my dad's law firm. I wasn't even supposed to go but the babysitter bailed out last minute and they didn't trust me alone in the house. Afraid I'd break something. I heard them arguing about what to do with me, and my dad stormed into my room. And he..."

Max paused and took a shaky breath, "He dragged me and threw me into my closet. Shut the door and wedged a chair so I couldn't get out. I screamed, cried for them, begged them to let me out. But they just left me in there without a second thought. They didn't want to be late for their party. It was a small, dark place. I never felt so helpless. Like there was nothing I could do but hope they wouldn't be gone for long. I don't know how long I waited, suffocating in that coffin. When I was finally let out it was morning. They actually forgot they locked me in. I couldn't even cry anymore, I was so tired and thirsty. My mom said that it was my fault, that if they weren't so ashamed of me they could take me places. I told her I would remember that the next time she sucks a dick for dad's promotion. She hit me and said she was my mother and I had to treat her with respect."

It got harder for Max to breathe. He was taking in quick, shallow, damp breaths. Reliving this memory was taking a greater toll on him than he anticipated.

"Was that the first time they did something like this Max?" David asked carefully.

"No."

"Was it the last time?"

"No."

His eyes were starting to burn with unshed tears. And when David suddenly wrapped his arms around Max and pulled him close, he didn't fight it. Max actually forgot what it felt like to be comforted, how nice human contact in general felt. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had bothered to comfort him.

"I don't..." David trailed off. "I don't know what would possess a parent to deliberately hurt their child, but I want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you Max."

That statement was what made Max let go. He started sobbing into his counselor's chest, gripping the damp shirt tight, like he was afraid he'd let go.

"She's my mom, David." Max quietly cried. "Moms are supposed to love their kids, right? Keep them safe? Why... why would she... why am I not good enough for her?"

David held Max tighter. "You are good enough. You're good enough just the way you are. And if she's too blind to see that, then it's her loss. If it means anything, I think you're wonderful, and I wish I was lucky enough to have you as my child."

Max wanted to call David on this, to say that was total bullshit. No one would ever voluntarily want him, he was pretty sure David hadn't had as many near death experiences in his life until he met Max. He was the worst. But what was the harm in believing it? Even for just that night?

"I'm getting snot all over your shirt." Max whimpered.

He felt David's chest vibrate with a chuckle. "That's okay."

"It's super gross. You should probably throw it out later."

"It's not the worse thing to get on my shirt, nothing a little bit of soap won't wash out."

So Max continued to use the green shirt as a makeshift tissue, whipping away his tears and runny nose.

"You don't have to worry Max. I promise that no matter what, I'll protect you."

And Max held onto that promise as the exhaustion started to settle in and he let David's words melt away his sadness.

David continued to cradle Max, rocking him back and forth like he was a baby. And slowly his whimpering died down, his breathing evened out, and he was asleep in his arms.

David thought long and hard about what was revealed to him by this child. He was so small, and while he acted and carried himself like an adult, was still young. Too young to be scarred by life like he was. What was he going to do? What could he do once summer ended and Max would be forced to go back to those people? Those... monsters. He wouldn't be safe. He needed someone there to protect him. David's knowledge of the law was limited at best, but there had to be some law that would allow him to prevent these people from taking Max away.

He carded his fingers through the dark mess of curls on the boy's head. He pressed his cheek against the top of his head and sighed. His eyes grew heavy and soon enough, he too was asleep.

It was the best sleep Max had ever had his entire life.

* * *

 

 

Max was the first to wake up.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows, he could hear the other campers running around outside, and there was the distinct smell of pancakes in the air. Breakfast must be starting.

His cot didn't feel like it usually did, all stiff and cold. It felt soft, warm, smelled like fresh pine needles, and was slowly moving up and down.

But none of that was what woke him.

What woke him was the flashing light on his face and the sound of someone chortling.

Max reluctantly opened his eyes and came face to face with Gwen and her phone, the flashing light coming from the camera.

Wait-what was Gwen doing in his tent? Why was she taking pictures of him while he was sleeping?

Then it all came flooding back to him.

He couldn't sleep, David let him watch TV, he told him about his parents, he cried, and then...

His eyes shot open. He wasn't in his tent. And he wasn't sleeping on a cot. David had slumped down during the night, his head propped up by the armrest of the couch. The pink blanket still covered them both, David's arms were still wrapped securely around him, and his nose was buried in Max's hair. And Max was curled up on his torso much like a cat, still clutching onto David's shirt, and while never having felt more well rested in his life, had also never felt more mortified.

He and David were cuddling. David. His mortal enemy. He spilled his guts to him and now they were cuddling. And Gwen had it all on camera.

Max scrambled out of David's hold, not before accidentally kneeing him in the stomach, and launched himself after Gwen.

David woke up in a lurch, dry heaving a little from the unexpected hit to his stomach.

"Get back here you bitch!" Max yelled.

David swallowed back the bile in his throat and sat up. His neck and back felt horrible, obviously sleeping on the couch did his body no good. He pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, trying to get them to regain focus and comprehend what exactly was happening.

"Give me that phone!"

"Make me!"

"Give me it or I will kill you!"

"Aw, that's so cute coming from the little snuggle bug!"

He heard a crash and glass sprinkling the ground.

"Hey! No throwing things in the cabin!"

"It's going to get a lot worse if you don't give me your phone!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw Max once again charge at Gwen, who stopped the child simply by pressing her hand against his forehead to keep him from reaching her. Max swung his arms wildly, trying to knock her hand away. But it was clear that the ten year old's strength was no match for the twenty four year old's. After a minute, Gwen suddenly let go of her hold on Max, who fell to the floor. She cackled and casually walked out of the cabin.

"You don't know what fresh sort of hell you're unleashing upon yourself lady!" Max yelled after her.

"Max."

Max turned around, looking like he had almost forgotten the other adult in the room.

"Uh... maybe if you want to, you could come back tonight to watch TV again." David suggested.

Max gave him a suspicious look, like he was trying to figure out what the real reason David was inviting him back.

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to, we could just watch TV."

Max narrowed his eyes. "Put on something better than the cooking channel next time."

Then Max left.

Well, at least David could be comforted by the fact that Max wasn't going to shut him out again. There was still hope that he could do something.

Later that day, his phone vibrated with a text from Gwen.

"Looks like u made a new friend" it read.

And attached to it was a picture of him holding Max while they both slept.

David couldn't help but feel like for the first time that summer, he was actually starting make a difference in Max's life.

This picture wasn't going to go on his cork board with all the other pictures of his campers, this one was going to be just himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too terrible. I'm open to some prompts if you'd like. Nothing weird though.


End file.
